


All Swept Up

by Kaiyou



Series: Scions and Sake [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background IwaOi - Freeform, Background Kuroken - Freeform, Bullying, M/M, Minor Character Death, Relationship Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Vampire Politics, Vampires, background onesided bokuaka, high school (2nd years)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Semi's been through worse things in life than having to deal with bullies.At least, until everyone finds out.(Evidently, sweeping things under the rug never ends well).





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Ten/Semi week day 2 - Bullying

“Human lover.”

Semi jerked, surprised, as his books flew out of his hands and fell onto the floor. Whoever had done it had moved too fast for him to notice. Assholes.

Warily, he bent down and picked up his notebook.

“Orphan.”

This time he caught glimpse of the girl who’d shoved him over. Blond. He didn’t know her, she was one of the handful of blond American vampire kids who hailed from the enclave in the center of the city. They were the worst of the worst, all of them - troublemakers and instigators, with weird ideas of how humans and vampires were supposed to interact. Too many of Semi’s Japanese peers had fallen under their sway, emboldened by the yankee’s attitudes.

Their ringleader hated Semi. He’d turned her down when she asked him on a date. He didn’t think he’d been rude about it, but she evidently thought that every male in the school should be falling at her feet, especially the pretty ones. Personally, Semi had zero interest in her or her brother, who’d been thrust at him next. Muscles and speed and a winning smile didn’t matter to him.

Semi, personally, was more than happy to not date anyone. He had Tendou, even if Tendou was moving away this summer. He had Shirabu, even if Shirabu was focused on his violin and spent more time with Kawanishi than Semi when they were away from the house. He had his own music teacher, and the piano, and the library.

He didn’t need anything else. 

“Fa - fuck, let’s go!”

“Hey, Semisemi! What are you doing there on the floor?”

“Dropped some things,” Semi said, scowling at Tendou as he helped him pick up his books. It wasn’t Tendou’s fault. The same people hated them both, actually - they were just too scared of Tendou to pull this shit on him. Tendou was strong and had a knack for cruelty that Semi hadn’t mastered and probably never would master. 

Someday, maybe -

Probably not.

“You should stop being so clumsy,” Tendou said, patting him on the back. “Everything ok? You been getting enough blood? I can send someone over if you -”

“I’m fine,” Semi said, ducking out from under Tendou’s hold and hurrying down the hallway toward his locker. 

He should tell Tendou what was actually going on, he knew. Tendou would have an answer, and he knew Tendou would help him. Tendou was always helpful.

Was that the problem?

Sighing, he frowned, counting the books in his hand to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. He didn’t really want to be dependant on Tendou for a solution, though. Next year Tendou would be gone, moving up north for two years to work on one of his mother’s estates. It would just be Shirabu and Kawanishi, and Semi sure as hell didn’t want to pull two humans into this.

Shirabu caught enough hell from the stupid Americans as it was. Not like Semi - no, of course not. They liked him too much.

They wanted him too much.

Not for the first time, Semi cursed the fact that his best friend had some of the most desirable blood in the country.

Of course, anyone who tried taking that blood against Shirabu’s will would be subject to the most stringent of punishments. He was a protectorate of the vampire council, monitored at all times on school grounds. If it wasn’t for Semi, he could also be taking something to make his blood poisonous to anyone who would try.

But Shirabu wouldn’t do it. Shirabu had been feeding Semi all their lives, and he insisted he wasn’t going to stop just because of the risk of some idiot who couldn’t control their appetite. It was dumb as hell as far as Semi was concerned - Shirabu’s mom had died from assholes like that! - but could never quite put his foot down, never quite make it clear to Shirabu that he would rather just exist off of bottled blood and random donors. Shirabu’s blood was the best for a reason.

It was another reason people hated him. Accused him of having an unfair advantage in sports and on tests. It was complete bullshit, of course, and the teachers knew it - but it didn’t make it easier.

“You’re being all mopey again today,” Tendou observed, tilting his head and looking at him. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Are you the cat in this scenario?” Semi asked, wanting to bite his tongue as soon as the words left his mouth. He shouldn’t flirt with Tendou.

The redhead broke into loud laughter, slapping his thigh. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, grinning at Semi with that look in his eye that Semi hated, where the smile was hiding whatever Tendou felt underneath. 

“Nothing,” Semi grumbled. “Just - Kawasaki-san’s math test.”

“You failed?”

“Of course not,” said Semi, affronted. “I made an 89.”

Tendou blinked at him, grin souring a bit. “Oh.”

It made Semi feel at least a little better. “You forgot to study for the test, didn’t you?” They were in different classes. They’d taken the test on the same day, but Tendou’s teacher had a habit of handing papers back after Mr. Kawasaki. 

“Well, that is -”

“You told me you didn’t need to study. Said there was no reason for us to get together.”

“Yeah, well, Washijou was training some of the human fighters and said I could come watch, and -”

“And if he’d known you weren’t ready to take your math test he would’ve kicked your ass.”

“.... maybe.”

“I should tell him.”

Tendou gasped. “You wouldn’t?”

Semi just sneered. Inside, he knew he wouldn’t. Tendou loved working with the human fighters, and it wasn’t fair for Semi to be jealous that Tendou would rather spend time with Kuroo and Bokuto than him. Realistically, Semi should probably find other friends to hang out with as well - just because some of the vampires were assholes that didn’t mean all of them were.

It wasn’t Tendou’s fault that Semi had a hard time getting comfortable with new people.

“I won’t,” Semi finally said, earning a triumphant shout from Tendou. “I won’t, if you promise to come study with me next time.”

“Aww, Semisemi, you just want to spend time with me, don’t you?”

“As if anyone would want that.”

“Aww, I thought you loved me,” Tendou said, giving that same stupid grin. 

Semi hated this distance that had spring up between them lately. If he was honest, it was another reason why he hesitated to ask Tendou about the bullies - not that he thought that it would change how Tendou reacted, but it was just like -

Like trying to touch someone through glass.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Semi grumbled, looking down as he tried to figure out what was going on in his heart.

“I - Semi?”

Looking up, Semi’s eyes widened. “Shit.”

All the insults - all the words whispered in his ear -

“Who the fuck would’ve done this?” Tendou asked, disbelieving. “Who would even - Semi there are cameras! We’ll find out -”

“Yeah,” Semi said, holding his books tight to his chest. His stomach was tied in knots. He knew it was stupid, knew it wasn’t his fault - but his first emotion was shame.

Weak. He was weak. Bullies always picked on the weak.

Red paint was sprayed across his locker, covering it with derogatory images and words. From the way red was dripping out of the bottom of his locker it was fair to bet that they’d squirted it inside, too, getting all over his papers and books. Probably running over the photographs he had taped up inside. Photos of him and Semi and Shirabu at the festival last summer. The one from the camping trip Tendou had talked them into going on back when Kawanishi first came in from the country. The stupid note Tendou had written him, the one he’d been ignoring, the one that had been the start of this stupid stupid distance -

People were watching him. Judging him. Some with pity, other with the cool appraisal he’d come to expect from the vampire elite, especially the top three - King of the court Oikawa, Ice Prince Akaashi, and their friend who rarely ever looked up from his gaming device - Kozume something. He was looking up now, not at Semi but at the locker, expression unreadable. 

“It’s fine,” Semi said, trembling as he started to step toward his locker.

“What? Semi, no it’s not -”

“I said it’s fucking fine!” Semi yelled, rounding on Tendou and glaring at him. 

This wasn’t Tendou’s fault.

Yelling in front of everyone would just make it worse.

Everyone was still fucking staring, all eyes on him right now, and that blond bitch and her friends were huddled at the edge of the crowd giggling their asses off.

 _Weak,_ the blond mouthed at him, flashing her fangs in a show of dominance. 

Fuck her. He’d show her weak.

Turning around Semi walked to his locker and unlocked it, opening it up to survey the damage. The pictures were, indeed, ruined. The note wasn’t. Semi barely noticed as Tendou’s fingers slipped past him and plucked it out of the mess of red paint, shooting him an unreadable look. Fortunately, most of the paint had landed on the bottom of his math book. It looked like the paint was too thick to have destroyed his notebooks.

“What in the - what is the meaning of this! I should’ve known it was you - have you been causing trouble again, Semi? Why we accepted such an inferior -”

“Takahashi-san,” interrupted a cool, lilting voice, “So good of you to come so quickly in support of oune of or students. It’s nice to know that the school has a zero tolerance policy for bullying - isn’t it, Aka-chan?”

“Yes.”

Semi froze, slowly looking over at Oikawa Tooru, not sure what was going on.

“In fact,” Oikawa purred, “I personally would be happy to help clean this filth up while you find out who would deface school property in such an egregious manner.”

Semi recoiled at the thought of the elite vampire getting his hands dirty with this mess. “No that’s ok,” Semi said, “I can -”

“Hey hey hey!” boomed a loud voice.

“We heard someone needed some paint thinner,” said another. “Tendou, my man!”

“Kuroo!”

Semi watched in alarm as Tendou and a dark-haired kid engaged each other in a back-slapping hug. There was another kid nearby with a couple of buckets, grinning at Semi. 

“Human lover, huh? Sounds like my kinda guy!”

Staring, Semi tried to process what the the kid had said. He was just too outrageous for words - two-tone hair spiked up, big golden eyes, and muscles that Semi couldn’t help but appreciate. 

“Bokuto, you shouldn’t flirt with Semi, remember? He’s -”

“Aww Kuroo, man, that wasn’t flirting! It wasn’t flirting, I promise,” Bokuto whined, looking from Semi over to the group of three elites. “I just -”

“It’s fine,” Semi said, lips numb.

“Here,” Tendou said, taking the books from Semi’s hands. “We’ll take care of everything.

Semi wanted to say no. Wanted to resist the soft hands that patted his arm, the golden eyes hidden behind two-tone hair that stared up at him, the sound of people running toward them down the hall.

“Semi? Semi, what the hell, who the fuck - mother-fucking fucks if I find out who did this -”

You can’t, Semi thought. You’re only human.

He felt cold.

“Oikawa,” said the soft voice of the man gently holding Semi’s arm.

A finger curled under Semi’s chin, pulling his head up so that he was looking into the grand king’s eyes. Brown. Brown seemed such an ordinary color for the grand king’s eyes to be, they should be blue, or gold, or something -

“Your eyes are red,” Oikawa murmured. “Probably from shock. Iwa-chan -”

“I’m right here,” Shirabu growled, pushing Oikawa out of the way and lifting his wrist to Semi’s lips. “Drink.”

A hush fell over the hall.

“Ah, Shirabu,” Tendou said, “perhaps it would be better to do this in private -”

“I don’t give a fuck. Semi, drink!”

Shirabu always was the pushiest human Semi knew.

He took the wrist and bit down, savoring the warm elixir that spilled over his tongue and down his throat. All of a sudden everything came into focus. The slight shudder in Shirabu’s breath. The gasps from vampires in the hall as they smelled Shirabu’s blood. The hand that Tendou was rubbing in the small of his back, grounding him at least as much as what Shirabu was offering. The angry blue eyes of that blond bitch as she watched him with envy, whirling and stalking off down the hall.

“There,” Oikawa said, odd smile playing over his lips. “What a loyal human companion you have.”

“He’s not loyal,” Semi said, licking the wounds on Shirabu’s wrist closed. “He’s my friend.”

“My mistake.”

“I think Kenma’s human and his friend are willing to clean the locker,” Akaashi said from his position behind Oikawa’s shoulder. “Perhaps some of the rest of us could repair to the student lounge? Discuss things further?”

Discussing things further was the last thing Semi wanted to do. All the fight had gone out of him though, used up in that last defiant march to his locker. The thought that his pictures were destroyed made him sick. 

It wasn’t like he had a lot of valuable things in his life, after all. Memories were the most important.

When Tendou slid his arm around his waist Semi didn’t fight it, letting Shirabu hold his hand as they walked together toward the lounge. The lounge. Semi had never been there. It was reserved for the elite of the elites and whoever they chose to invite. It was supposed to be some incredibly elegant well-furnished room. 

The reality was, well.

Sightly different.

The sight of plush sofas that looked like they’d been picked up from garage sales around a ratty old coffee table stopped Semi in his tracks. 

“Ah, thank goodness!” Oikawa said, flopping onto one of the couches. “Iwa-chan, get me something sweet!”

“Get it yourself, Shittykawa,” the human said, sitting down on one of the couches near the TV and picking an XBox controller off of the coffee table. 

“So mean! Isn’t he mean to me, Aka-chan?”

Akaashi just snorted, moving to sit next to his friend.

Oikawa pouted. “You still love me, don’t you, Ken-chan?”

“You’re using Kuro.”

“Using is such an indelicate word, Ken-chan - besides, he and Bokuto said they wanted to earn more points, right? This was just the first thing to come up! Ten-chan, Semi-chan, come have a seat with us, will you? You can bring your human. He smells divine.”

Semi frowned, moving to take a seat on one of the couches catty corner to where Oikawa was sitting. “His name is Shirabu.”

“Oh yes, I remember now.”

“Oi, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, staring at the screen as Kenma started up a game of MarioKart.

“Yes?”

“Stop being a dick.”

“So mean,” Oikawa sighed. “I suppose he’s right though.”

Semi watched as Oikawa sat up, leaning forward and piercing him with his gaze. The change was almost frightening.

“So, Semi-chan,” he asked, “how long has this been going on?”

“Going on?” Tendou asked, arm still a welcome weight around Semi’s shoulders.

“Semi,” Shirabu said warningly.

For a minute, Semi thought he’d be able to make it without admitting a thing. Something in Oikawa’s eyes seemed to catch every lie that rose to his lips, however, and he sighed. 

“A few months,” he admitted.

“What?” Shirabu cried out.

“A few months? Semi! You didn’t tell -”

“It was nothing!” Semi said, ducking his head when he realized how loud he’d spoken. “It was nothing. Just a few pranks, people being idiots, that’s all.”

“People being idiots... how?” Kenma asked, glancing over from his controller.

“Just - name calling, writing things in my notebook, that sort of thing. Knocking me over in the halls. Nothing big.”

“Nothing big?” Tendou asked, pulling back and pushing at his shoulder.

Semi resisted. “It wasn’t. I figured they’d get bored, leave it alone.”

“Evidently someone didn’t think they’d gone far enough to get your attention,” Akaashi said. “Kenma -”

The blond shot Akaashi a dirty look, sighing as his mushroom man crossed the finish line. “Fine, fine. I’ll go check. This counts, though.”

Akaashi shrugged, watching as the blond got up and walked toward a laptop in the corner of the room. Iwaizumi switched games.

“Do you know who’s doing this?”

Falling silent, Semi examined the pros and cons of admitting who he thought was behind this whole thing. It was doubtful she’d ever done the dirty work herself, though, and equally possible that one of her friends had managed to scrub any evidence from the school’s recording equipment. “Maybe,” finally said.

“Two guesses,” Akaashi said.

“Ah no, Kuguri wouldn’t let Daishou be that petty, and it didn’t seem like thing a human would write anyways. My bet is on Sandra Dee.”

“Sandra Dee?” Semi asked, puzzled. 

“Cassandra Windsor, I assume?” Tendou asked, face set in a grim mask.

“Oh,” said Semi.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Oikawa asked. “I knew it!”

“It seems so, “ said Kenma. “Unless these two have another master we don’t know about.

He brought his laptop over, showing a freeze-frame showing two of the second-year vampires painting Semi’s locker.

“Interesting,” Akaashi said. “I didn’t realize that Akano had sunk so low. I thought better of her.”

“Cassandra gave her some sort of bag last week, then there were pictures posted online of her going down on one of the wannabe fighters the American’s like so much. Guy’s a punk, couldn’t beat Iwa-chan if he had one hand tied behind his back, but who knows what standards those American’s have. I guess she’s trying to get back into Cassandra’s good graces for some reason.”

“I’ll tell you what, this doesn’t earn her any points with me,” Tendou said, something lethal in his voice. “Her or that American punk helping her.”

“Now, let's not go off all hasty, shall we?” Oikawa purred, pulling Kenma down beside him on the couch and looking at the picture. “I’d suspect this goes far beyond the two of them. I personally am getting a little tired of these Americans thinking they rule the roost around here - especially when they think that gives them licence to abuse one of our precious, precious classmates.”

Semi stared at him. When he’d earned that status he didn’t know - he didn’t even think Oikawa knew who the hell he was. Didn’t think any of them did.

At this point, though, he wasn’t going to argue.

“I think,” Kenma whispered softly, “that we should remind them who truly rules here.”

The smile on Akaashi’s face was chilling. “Agreed.

~~~~~~~~~

While the three elites talked plans in vague language Semi only half understood, he decided to escape to the restroom. He wasn’t entirely surprised to see Tendou follow him.

“Semi,” Tendou said.

“What?”

It was a stupid response. He couldn’t really think of a better one, though, just stood at the sink and let water rush over his hands, marveling absently at the honey and lavender soap. A part of him wanted Tendou to just go away. 

He wasn’t twelve anymore, though.

He couldn’t yell at him like that. Not here, not now.

“Babe -”

Semi shot him a look, narrowing his eyes. “I am not your babe.”

“Why not?” Tendou asked, a grimace of pain crossing his chest. “I thought it was because of Shirabu, but - you kept the note? Semi?”

Scowling, Semi said, “Is that what you came in here to ask me? Really? Why i never answered your stupid circle yes or no do you like me note?”

The glares went both ways this time, Semi feeling like his heart was about to shatter into a thousand pieces.

Finally Tendou looked away. “No,” he muttered. “No. Sorry. You have every right to - whatever you choose.”

Semi looked down, turning back towards the sink. The water was still running.

“It might be because of Shirabu,” he finally murmured, bowing his head. It probably wasn’t. What he felt for Shirabu was complicated - love, yes, but Semi wasn’t sure if he’d say there was anything romantic about it. Tendou was different.

He wasn’t sure what he felt for Tendou was romantic either, though. Wasn’t sure if Tendou really felt that way about him. Why should he, really? Semi wasn’t anyone important, wasn’t flashy or rich or a fighter like Kuroo and Bokuto. He was just an orphan geek that had shitty taste in clothes.

“And,” Semi continued, voice dropping to a whisper, “you’re leaving.”

He hadn’t really meant Tendou to hear - had he? 

The fact that Tendou was coming up behind him, a hand on his lower back, meant he’d probably heard anyways.

“I’ll only be gone for two years,” Tendou said, resting his chin on Semi’s shoulder.

“I know.”

“They still have cell phones up there,” he said. “And computers. I might even be able to come visit.”

He knew that too. 

Still, it didn’t answer some of his bigger questions, like exactly how he felt towards the redhead whose hands were on his waist.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Tendou said, slipping those hands around and pulling him close. “Two years is nothing. We have eternity in front of us, Semi.”

“I don't know that I can give you eternity,” Semi muttered, frowning as he shut off the water.

Tendou laughed. “I mean, we have eternity to figure this out. But - you like me at least a little bit?”

Semi made a sour face. “Stupid,” he said, trying to suppress a shiver as Tendou buried his laughing face on Semi’s shoulder.

“I am,” Tendou said. “Never said I wasn’t.”

Sighing, Semi leaned back, watching Tendou’s face in the mirror grow pensive.

“To be honest,” Tendou said, “I’m not sure what to call how I feel about you, either. You’re one of my most important people, though. And there’s something - ugh. I haven’t ever felt this way about anyone else.”

“Maybe you just need to meet more people,” Semi said, making a face.

“True,” Tendou said, meeting his eyes in the mirror and smiling. “I will.”

Semi nodded. “What if you fall in love with one of them?”

“Love?” Tendou asked, brow furrowing. “Maybe. I’m not sure I really understand what most people mean by love, though. Lust is easy, and friendship -”

‘Lust?” Semi asked, cheeks growing red.

“Oh - ah, well yeah. I mean, we are teenage boys.”

Tilting his head to the side, Semi turned to look Tendou square in the face. “Are you talking about lust while pressed up against my ass?”

“Semi!” Tendou said, looking shocked. “I - uh - well - yes?”

It was interesting information. Information he wasn’t sure what to to do with.

“Anyways, that’s not the most important question,” Tendou said, leaning his chin back on Semi’s shoulder and pulling him close again.

“Oh, and what would that be?”

He was tempted to wrap his hands over Tendou’s arms, but his fingers were still wet. Would serve him right to wipe it away on his shirt, though. Being all Tendou like that.

“The most important question is, why didn’t you tell anyone you were being bullied?”

Semi froze.

Bullied.

He hated that word. Hated its implications, hated the idea of being a victim of bullies. Being a victim of anything. He and Shirabu hadn’t spent their lives fighting against all the awful horrible things they’d gone through just for him to complain about some stupid words.

“I told you, it wasn’t -”

“A big deal, I know, I know. But I know better. Here.”

Gently, Tendou urged Semi to turn around and look up at him. 

“Look, here. Wipe your hands on my shirt, you know you’re dying to.”

Scowling, Semi did just that, trying to get the water everywhere and absolutely not trying to feel up Tendou’s chest.

Tendou chuckled, then nudged their foreheads together. 

“I know how it hurts,” Tendou said. “You know that, right? I know how words feel, especially when you don't feel like you can fight back.”

“You always fight back, though,” Semi whispered. “No one ever messes with you. Not to your face, at least.”

“Well, yeah. Not anymore.”

“Because you’re stronger now.”

“Semi, Semi, Semi... you are strong.”

Shaking his head, Semi wrapped his arms around Tendou and buried his face against his chest. “If I was strong, they wouldn’t -”

“Bullshit, babe,” Tendou said, kissing the top of his head. “You aren’t the weak one here. It’s that bitch, and her slimy accomplices, sneaking around and hiding. Did you know the principle came in and told us there wasn’t anything on the school’s tapes? That they’d all been erased? Kenma showed him what he had, though; evidently, he hijacks the feed and makes a backup before it’s sent to the main server - whatever that means.”

“Huh.”

Really, Semi was too tired to think about this anymore. “It’s not worth it,” he muttered. “Not worth it to sink to her level. It’ll just escalate, and - and what if someone really gets hurt? What if they decide to go after Shirabu or Kawanishi? I mean, I know Shirabu has the alert bracelet, but Kawanishi doesn’t, he’s just a normal human as far as the school’s concerned. Yours, but, well.”

Really, the only reason Kawanishi was able to even attend the school was so that Tendou would have access to his own blood supply when needed. Shirabu was different; since he wasn’t bound to anyone he’d studied and passed the entrance exams so he could be one of the few non-affiliated humans allowed in the school. Still, they were only human. 

“You think Oikawa and them would let that happen?”

“And when did we become such good friends of theirs, either?”

Semi’s stomach twisted just saying the words. He felt ungrateful as shit even thinking them. But still - all of this seemed less like something they were doing to help him, and more like something they were doing to crush the uppity competition. Not that they had ever acted like the bitch or her people - but then again.

They were elites.

They didn’t have to.

“I’ve been friends with them for a while,” Tendou said, spacing his words out like he was worried he’d offend him.

Oh.

Slowly, Semi put the pieces together. “Because of that Kuro guy?”

“Kuroo, and yeah, well. That’s part of it. Akaashi and I spar a lot in our fighting class too, and we uh...”

“Uh?”

“.... nothing.”

That sounded suspicious, but Semi decided to let it go. Being snuggled up against Tendou was far too comfortable for him to push too hard, especially after the day he’d had. “Ok.”

“Huh,” Tendou said, rubbing his back. “They’re good guys, really. Not dumb as shit about the relationship between humans and vampires, even if they talk all haughty out in the halls. Their games aren’t - well, I’m not sure what all they have going on with that point system, but they aren’t mean.”

Semi nodded. He just felt so tired.

“Sometimes,” he said, “I miss the days when it was you, me, and Shirabu.”

“Yeah,” Tendou said, kissing his head again. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

~~~~~~~

Kawanishi was in the room when they came back, playing MarioKart with Kenma, Shirabu, and Iwaizumi. Semi was glad. He liked the guy even if he was a bit irked by the fact that Shirabu hung out with him all the time.

It was a little disconcerting the way everyone turned and looked at him and Tendou, though.

“So, uh,” Semi said, “You guys figured out a plan or something?”

“Ah! Yes, we did. It involves you coming out with us this Saturday, though,” said Akaashi.

“Oh?”

“Plausible deniability,” Kuroo said, leaning back on the couch next to Kenma. “Is that the term?”

“Sure, dude, why not,” Bokuto said, sitting next to him and making eyes at Akaashi.

Akaashi, for his part, was studiously ignoring both humans. “It’s actually so that we make sure you have an established alibi for what’s going to happen.”

Frowning, Semi said, “You aren’t going to actually hurt anyone, are you?”

“The idea bother you, Semi-chan?” Oikawa asked, turning to give him a look that Semi found chilling.

“I do.”

“Hmm, even though they probably would have no issue hurting you if they could get away with it? Or maybe Shirabu-chan over here? Kawa-chan?”

Shirabu shot Oikawa a dirty look, still managing to shoot a shell and hit Iwaizumi’s King Koopa.

“Yes,” Semi said, walking back to the couch and sitting down near the end. “Violence just makes people think that the only way to retaliate is more violence.”

“Hmm, well. Sometimes violence is the only way to get your point across. Hit em till they break, till they know any attempt at retaliation will end up hurting them more than it hurts you.”

“People aren’t logical though. Plus, people like Cassandra - they come from powerful families. You think if you hurt her, her family won’t retaliate against yours?”

“I think my family could have hers thrown out of the fucking country if they wanted,” Oikawa said.

He was probably right.

That didn’t mean Semi was willing to back down. It didn’t matter if Oikawa was rich, powerful, elite, any of it - Semi hadn’t made a habit of bowing down his entire life, and he wasn’t going to start now.

“Ugh, fine,” Oikawa said, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. “You’re still coming out with us Saturday though. Ken-chan, Plan SM is a go.”

Kenma nodded.

The whole exchange left Semi feeling like he’d been pushing against a wall that had just randomly fallen over. “What’s Plan SM?”

“Truth,” Oikawa replied, waving a finger in the air. “The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, as the Americans like to say. You’ll see.”

He was still suspicious but didn’t fight when Tendou pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist. The look Shirabu gave them was hard to decipher. 

No one else seemed bothered in the least.

Semi didn’t want to think about it right now, so he decided he didn’t have to. He’d worry about everything later.

~~~~~~

Plan SM was, evidently, a massive social media campaign which dumped the entire contents of Cassandra Winsor’s phone and hard drive, as well as the data of all of her inner circle, onto a file-sharing platform for anyone to download. 

It was, in fact, incredibly successful.

Though the girl and her family tried to claim that the data was faked, enough of her followers were shocked enough to confirm that the postings sent to them were, in fact, legitimate. It didn’t help that Sandra Dee, as Oikawa continued to call her, had a nasty habit of sharing nasty bits of information about everyone - including her own brother’s sex habits.

Semi didn’t bother reading any of it.

It still went above and beyond what he considered acceptable. Some of the information shared concerned people who were innocent. Even if Cassandra’s family managed to get the file sharing nodes to take down the data, that still left dozens of kids with pictures somewhere on the internet showing them in compromising positions. Most of them were either complicit in abuse of some sort or had been blurred out by Kenma’s editing, but there were a couple he had missed. On the whole, it was probably a good thing. There was a teacher who had been fired on the basis of a few damning video clips, Cassandra’s computer had the original files that were more than enough to exonerate her. A couple other adults, on the other hand, were arrested for improper relations with a minor on the basis of the files. 

Still, the whole thing made him sick. 

“You look like you aren’t having any fun,” Oikawa said.

Semi grunted, leaning against the rough edge of a blown-out window in an abandoned building east of the city. There was a bonfire down below, a bunch of kids dancing around and shouting like it was the best place on earth.

“I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Mmmmm,” said Oikawa, moving next to him to look down. “The point of this is to have fun, though. If you aren’t having fun, I’m not doing my job.”

“I thought the point of this was to act like dumb teenagers. I don’t even know half the people down there.”

“They’re great! Most of them are going to be coming to school next year. See, there’s a new transfer student from Russia and his sister, and the redhead that was in the papers so much a few years ago, and a person not worth mentioning -”

“If he’s not worth mentioning, why are you mentioning him?” Semi asked, looking down at the dark-haired kid arguing with the redhead. Hinata. That was the redhead’s name.

“I didn’t! I explicitly refrained from it - oh, and my precious kohai and his human, and oh look, Suga and Daichi actually deigned to show up, and -”

Strangers. People of no consequence. People that didn’t know him, so they wouldn’t be upset he wasn’t at their stupid party.

Semi filtered Oikawa out as he babbled on, focusing instead on the people he did care about that was at the party. Tendou was hanging out with the human fighters, of course - Kuroo and Bokuto and Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was arm wrestling a big guy with white hair. He seemed to be winning. He could go down and join them. It would make Tendou happy, probably.

Or he could go down and join Shirabu and Kawanishi. They were sitting on the fringes of the group around Akaashi and Kenma. Shirabu looked bored as he stared down at his phone. This was not his scene.

“Do you think he knows how good he has it?” Oikawa asked, words cutting through Semi’s thoughts.

“Who?”

“Your human friend. Ok, ok, Shirabu.”

Semi’s jaw clenched, a part of him wanting to curse the elite out for even talking about him. “What do you mean?” he asked instead.

“A few years, a decade or two maybe, and he could be one of the most powerful men in the nation if he wants.”

“Because of his blood?” Semi spat, hackles rising.

“Sheesh, calm down,” Oikawa said, laughing softly. “No, no. Well yes, in part. That will open doors for him. But no - the kid is smart. Kenma showed me his test scores. Smart, with a cool head, observant -”

Raising an eyebrow, Semi turned to him. “Cool head? He literally pushed you out of the way to get to me. I’m pretty sure some would interpret that as an act of physical violence.”

“Well, true.”

“Thank you for not seeing it like that, by the way,” Semi said, backing down a bit. Legally, when a human crossed the line and used physical violence on a vampire, all of their rights went out the window except under very specific circumstances.

“It’s fine, I have Iwa-chan anyways - and I’m sure he’d do the same for me if I needed him. Though, technically, he is my servant.”

And that made all the difference in the world.

“Still,” Oikawa continued, “I’m fairly certain he knew I wouldn’t react badly.”

“Fairly certain.”

“Yes.”

Semi grunted.

“Once he matures a bit, he could be almost anything. Politician, if he were so inclined. Courtesan. Scion, even, with the right match. Could start his own human line like the Daichi’s did, amass power to rival some of our old houses. I’d say he’s one to watch.”

Scowling, Semi looked down at the party. He didn’t know what a scion was, and the thought of Shirabu as a courtesan made him sick to his stomach, but the others - he could see it. Everyone knew Shirabu was special. Too many people didn’t realize that it wasn’t because of his blood.

“You are too.”

This time Semi had to turn to look at Oikawa, wanting to know if he was teasing or just plain crazy. 

Oikawa laughed. “What a face! No, you are. For one thing, you’re a wildcard, like that redheaded shortie down there. Here we are all growing up together, everything set in stone. I mean sure, we play our little games, but for the most part, they’re pointless. Then you show up out of the blue one day in junior high and no one knows where you came from, no one knows who your family was, you’re a complete unknown.”

“Orphans come from disgraced families,” Semi retorted. “My parents were probably killed because they lost all their power, or because they piss off someone important.”

“Maybe. But even still, there are records of all births, some trace of lineage. You’re an anomaly. A great mystery. Plus, you’re ambitious, and you’re smart. Even if you aren’t the best at school, I’m betting that’s because you crammed years of schooling into a few short months before you got into the academy.”

The idea that Oikawa knew so much about him was only mildly creepy. “Maybe,” Semi admitted.

“You’re lucky, too.”

Now, that was crazy.

“No, I’m serious. The loyalty you and Shirabu have for each other - I know, I know, he’s your friend. But that’s just it. Do you think Iwaizumi is my friend, really? Do you think for one second if he had a choice he’d be tied to me the way he is now? With all the shit he - argh.”

“He seems to care about you a lot,” Semi said, frowning at Oikawa with concern.

“Seems to, he has to, it’s his job. Elites don’t get to have human friends.”

“What about Kenma and Kuroo? They seem close.” 

“The Kozume family aren’t actually elites,” Oikawa said. “They will be after this generation, probably - just because Kenma sees it as some sort of game he’s determined to win - but even still, what Kuroo and Kenma have is unique. Kuroo would walk through fire to save him, and Kenma would probably sacrifice everything he has to make Kuroo happy. It’s sickening, really.”

It didn’t sound like Oikawa thought it was sickening. It sounded like he was jealous - or lonely. 

Maybe both.

“And then,” Oikawa said, “There’s Tendou.”

Semi’s attention was drawn to the man in question. He was currently laughing at something with Kuroo, red hair thrown back with abandon, mouth open in ferocious glee. For an instant Semi wanted to be down there with him, listening to that laughter, telling him not to be so open. Not to shine so bright.

“He loves you, you know. I don’t think you know how much.”

Frowning, Semi looked at Oikawa and said, “I’m not sure how it’s any of your business.”

“So sue me if I want my friends to be happy. If I want you to be happy.”

“Am I your friend, Oikawa?”

“Do you want to be?”

It seemed like a risky proposition. On the surface, being Oikawa’s friend would be a good thing - most vampires never got the chance to be friends with an elite, especially if they were an orphan. In Semi’s experience, there was a cost to almost every friendship, though.

He doubted this would be an exception.

Still, sometimes the cost was worth it.

Semi pursed his lips and said, “I might try it out for a while. See if I like it.”

That made Oikawa laugh, arms clutching his belly. “Oh my - fuck Semi, you’re so cheeky. It’s great. 

Cheeky wasn’t really what he’d meant by the statement, but he supposed he’d accept it for now.

Shaking his head, Oikawa put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. “Here. Friend or not, I want you to have this.”

Semi took it, examining the object carefully. It was a key on a long chain. The key was metal with thin plastic coating the circular bow. As Semi pressed his fingers against the plastic the teeth shifted, retreating when he removed his thumb. “What’s this?”

“It’s a key to the clubhouse, coded to your fingerprint. Very special. We don’t give them out to just anyone.”

“Really.”

“Yes! Kenma and Kuroo have been working for months to get enough points so that Bokuto can have one!”

“And you’re just giving this one to me out of the blue.”

“You aren’t human,” Oikawa said, shrugging as he looked back out over the party. “Shirabu doesn’t get one unless he earns enough points, but you can bring him and Kawanishi in with you if you want. It’s safe.”

Safe was good. He could deal with safe.

And maybe, maybe, he could deal with making some new friends.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Don’t mention it, Semi-chan! Now, I think I need to go congratulate Iwa-chan on his victories! Coming?”

“In a minute,” Semi said.

“Alright.

For now, he just wanted a few more minutes to think.

~~~~~~~

Monday evening when they got to school there was a burned-out corpse on the front lawn.

Semi pushed through the ring of students crowded around the corpse, fearful for a moment that he’d lost one of his new friends to some sort or retaliation game. He found Oikawa at the edge of the ring of students. The elite looked serious, but not exactly upset.

Not like Semi would imagine he’d be if one of his close friends was killed 

“Who -” Semi started to ask.

“Cassandra,” said Oikawa, not looking at him. 

Cassandra?

As Semi got a better look at the corpse, he saw tiny clues that confirmed this identity. Tufts of golden hair that hadn’t burned off. Shoes she’d once used to try and get his attention. 

“But - why? I thought - I thought it was done, though you weren’t going to -”

“You think we did this?” Oikawa said, laughing with no humor. “Oh, Semi, you’re so naive.”  
“Then - who? The council? Your family? Who -”

“She disgraced her own family,” Oikawa said, mouth twisting. “Lost her usefulness. I’d imagine her brother was the one to do the actual deed, prove loyalty to the house over sibling affection.”

“Because of - did you know?”

“I - “ Oikawa started, meeting Semi’s eyes for a moment before turning away. “I didn’t think the Americans would be so traditional.”

Semi followed him as they worked their way out of the crowd, joining up with the others. Tendou and Kuroo were talking quietly together near Kenma. Bokuto was crouching next to them, hands in his hair. Akaashi was a few feet away from them checking something on his phone.

A part of him itched to see Shirabu and Kawanishi to make sure they were alright, but he knew they were. They just had early orchestra practice.

Still, that left one glaring absence.

“Where’s Iwaizumi?” Semi asked.

Akaashi and Kuroo immediately looked up at him. Semi was not prepared for the sneer on Akaashi’s face, almost glad when he saw it directed at Bokuto before the elite looked back at his phone. Kuroo, by contract, looked almost sad.

“He’s not -”

“He’ll be fine,” Oikawa said, voice like glitter over shattered glass. “He’s just out this week is all. No big deal.”

No big deal. Out all week. Suddenly Semi was wondering exactly what traditional vampire families -

On second thought, he didn’t want to know. Perhaps he was the lucky one.

“Hey, Semisemi,” Tendou said, moving towards him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I hear you got keyed?”

Lifting a hand, Semi brushed his fingers against the metal under his shirt as he nodded. “I did.”

“Good! That means we can skip class together!”

“I was thinking more studying sessions, actually.”

“You’re no fun.”

Today, he didn’t feel fun at all, especially watching the way Oikawa and Akaashi had their heads together, and the brief hand Akaashi placed on his friend’s shoulder before they turned to walk inside.

Warm though. He felt warm. And maybe, just maybe, as lucky as Oikawa had accused him of being.

Leaning into Tendou’s strength, he found himself wishing that his friend would never leave.

At least they had the next few months together.

If they could manage to survive.


End file.
